Sometimes, dreams come true
by Icetail
Summary: James hasn't tortured his enemy, Snape, in a long time, but will Lily like him? Please read and review! -Icetail
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, dreams come true

CHAPTER ONE

James woke up on a beautiful sunny day and thought to himself, "This was going to be his day". He looked over to his sleeping roommates, who were still asleep at the time, and sighed. They always liked to sleep in on Saturdays, so he got dressed carefully, not wanting to wake them up.

He slid down the banister that led from the boys dormitory, to the common room. It was his 5th year at Hogwarts, so he knew the school inside-out. It was still early, so no one was up in the common room. He sat down in his favorite arm chair by the window, and took out the Marauders Map. Which he and his friends had invented in their previous year at hogwarts. But this was no ordinary map... It showed the whole school of Hogwarts. But not only the school, it showed where everyone in the whole school was!

He peered around it for awhile, trying to find Lily Evans, a girl he had liked since his first year at Hogwarts. Finally, he found her dot, which was up in the Owlery, with his worst enemy, Severus Snape. He grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and ran as fast as he could to the Owlery, and found them arguing. He threw on his cloak, so that they wouldn't be able to see him.

"Lily! You know I didn't mean it!" yelled Snape. "I was under alot of pressure! Don't you understand?"

"Well," said Lily sarcastically "Am I really supposed to understand you calling me a Mudblood? You know I didn't ask to be born into my family!"

Now, if you will excuse me, I need to send my letter. So if you will please move..."

She pushed her way towards one of the school owls and started to tie a letter onto it's outstretched leg. James grinned as Severus kicked the floor with his leg and winced.

Meanwhile, Lily had finished, and was on her way to the door. Only to be stopped again by Snape.

"Move." she said flatly

"Not until you listen to me." Snape said

"Fine." said Lily taking a step back and putting her arms on her hips. "Well?"

"Come with me, we need to talk." said Snape. He beckoned to her to follow. They walked out to the grounds, (with James following them), until they came to a large Willow tree. They both sat down, both silent, until Lily broke the silence.

"Well?" she asked " What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Umm..." said Snape scraping his foot against the dirt. He hesitated. "Im sorry!" he finally blurted out.

"Its ok... But, you know, its a really bad insult, and if you ever call me it again, that will be the end of our friendship. And thats for sure!" she warned.

"Thanks Lily! I promise! Your the best friend I have ever had" he hugged her. Then said a little quieter, "And my only..."

James stormed into the boys dormitory, only to find that his friends still were still in bed. He scowled, and decided to wake them up, they had already slept enough, he thought.

"WAKE UP!!!!!" yelled James at his room mates, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

Suddenly, they were all up, with their eyes round.

"What the bloody hell gave you the idea that I like you to wake me up by screaming?" asked Sirius.

"You have no right!" said Remus. Peter nodded his agreement.

"You guys wont believe what I just saw." said James collapsing onto his bed.

"What happened Prongs?" asked Sirius, appearing to have lost his bad mood in spite of James odd behavior.

"I can't believe Lily forgave him." said James

"Ok, Prongs. You have two choices." said Remus "Either, A) tell us what you saw, or B) Just shut up about it!"

"Then I guess I will have to choose A." said James "I went this morning up to the owlery, and saw Snape and Lily arguing. I had the invisiblity cloak on, so they didn't see me. Anyway, they were arguing because Snape had called her a Mudblood. So Snape said he was sorry, and Lily said it was ok."

"Oh..." said Peter "So that was all? That wasn't that bad James."

"Shut up, Wormtail." said James simply

"Well, should we go down to breakfast then?" asked Sirius.

"Ok, and can you guys help me make up an excuse to slaughter Snape?" asked James

"Sorry Prongs," said Remus while getting dressed. "But you know that if you hurt Snape, Lily will really have an excuse for hating you."

"I guess your right." sighed James

"Well, at least there is one thing we can look up to!" said Peter. "Hogsmead today!"

"Really?" asked James suddenly a bit more cheerful "Do you guys think that Lily will go with me?"

"Maybe..." said Sirius vaguely while throwing on his cloak. "Anyway, I won't be able to go with you guys today..."

"Why not?" demanded James

"I'm going to go with Melissa." said Sirius. (Melissa was his girlfriend at the time. And Sirius was so good looking, that he had dated almost the whole school.)

"Oh," Said James "So you already asked her?"

"Of course!" he said

They made their way to the great hall. Sirius saw Melissa, and went over to sit down next to her and kiss her. Remus and Peter sat down in an empty spot, and they both looked expectantly at James to sit with them.

"See you guys later." mumbled James, he had just seen Lily.

He made his way towards her. She was talking to her friend Mandy. He tapped her shoulder. She looked back in surprise.

"What do you want Potter?" she asked

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Only if you wont drag on about how beautiful I look..." she said. But she got up and followed him outside of the hall.

"So?" she asked him

"Well, you know there is a Hogsmeade trip today..." he said, trying to speak as clearly as possible. "And I was wondering if you wanted to go with me..."

"Oh," she said. "I'm going to go with my friends today... Maybe next time." She turned to leave.

"No, wait, Lily!" he grabbed her arm. "It would be an honor if you came with me... Did I tell you how pretty you look today?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I don't know, Potter, why don't you just go with your friends?"

"Because I want to go with you." he insisted. " I don't know if you haven't noticed, but I really like you."

"Of course I've noticed." she said. "But I have also noticed that you were bullying Snape the other day."

"I haven't touched Snape for a long time!" said James indignantly. "It's not even fun to be mean to him anymore! Not to mention I don't have time..."

"Next time. Okay?"

She walked away. James was still dumbstruck. He had a chance with going out with Lily! This was wonderful! He couldn't wait for next Hogsmead. But he would have to leave Snape alone for the next month. He punched the air in victory. Then walked back into the Hall.

He found his friends finishing their breakfast. He walked over to them. Still grinning.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Peter.

James told them what happened.

"Wow!" said Sirius. " You'll have to be carefull not to lay a finger on Snape!"

"Isn't it wonderful?" asked James.

"Yeah... but we should go finish our homework, so that we can actually go to hogsmead." said Remus.

"Yeah, Prongs, we should go." said Sirius

Peter looked longingly at his half eaten plate of bacon, and sighed. Then followed his friends out of the Great Hall.

**Author's Note: This is one of my first Harry Potter fan fic, so please read and review!!! And please, no flames.**

**-Icetail .. **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

They arrived at Hogsmead at 4:00. Sirius said his goodbye and went off to meet Melissa at Madame Puddifoot tea shop, and Peter dragged them over to Honeydukes, to buy the new gum called Droobles best blowing gum. They all sighed as they entered the sweet smelling shop. A huge sign towered over people in a corner of the shop sporting a flashing sign that said "DROOBLES BEST BLOWING GUM!" There were people all around it, buying it. They pushed themselves to the front of the crowd, and each grabbed a pack of it. James grabbed an extra pack for Sirius. Then roamed around the shop, looking for something else to buy. Peter got about everything from the store.

When they finally reached the door, after paying the witch, they made their way up the cobblestone street towards "The Three Broomsticks" They finally found an empty table and ordered. They all ordered Butter Beer, but had to wait, because there were so many people in the bar waiting for their own drinks. When their drinks finally arrived, Sirius slunk in, looking put out.

"What happened to you?" asked James. "Did Melissa dump you?"

"No," said Sirius as he sat down next to James. "I dumped her."

"Then what are you so sad about?" asked Remus starting his drink. (Peter had already finished his.)

"What happened?" asked James. "I thought you really liked her!"

"Well," said Sirius pulling James's drink towards him. James pulled it back.

"Then why did you dump her?" asked Remus

"Well," said Sirius thoughtfully, "She was already talking about our marriage, and it was moving to fast for my taste, so I said that we should distance for awhile, you know... So, she put a charm on me that made me really depressed..."

"So you weren't actually sad about breaking up with her, you were just sad because you were under a spell!" said Peter after a while.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Wormtail." said James.

"But I don't feel as depressed anymore!" said Sirius suddenly, "So lets go get some of that new gum from Honeydukes!"

"No way," said Remus. "We already got you some. That shop was soooooo crowded, and I am not going in it again.

"I've got an idea!" said James. "I'm going to go get Lily a flower, so that next time I ask her out, I can give her something!"

"OK." said Sirius. "lets all try the new gum from Honeydukes now!"

James reached into his bag and pulled out two packs of gum. He gave one to Sirius, and opened one for himself. The four of them made their way towards the flower shop called "The Pink Lily".

"I love the name of that shop." said James. "It reminds me of Lily!"

"Lets go in." said James. They all walked into the store, and to their surprise, they saw Snape in the shop to!

James walked purposely to the other side of the shop, as if he was scared to go close to Snape. He selected a very pretty purple lily, and paid the witch five galleons. When they got outside, James bewitched the flower, so that it wouldn't wilt. Then bewitched it to glitter in the sun.

"Do you like it?" asked James

"Yeah, it's cool!" said Sirius absentmindedly stroking his pants.

"Hey you guys," said Remus "Tomorrow's full moon..."

Sirius suddenly looked up. "Excellent!" he cried

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asked James

"Well, I didn't know whether you would want to come with me... I mean, if you don't want to come with me, I'd completely understand..." said Remus

"Don't be silly Moony!" said Sirius. "You know we love coming with you! It's cool!"

"Maybe for you," mumbled Remus. " But to me, it's pain."

"But we help you, don't we?" asked James

"Of course you do!" exclaimed Remus. "But I just don't want you to get in trouble, that's all."

"You know us, Moony," said Sirius. "Hard to catch!"

"We should get going, shouldn't we?" asked Sirius

"Yeah, ok." said Remus. They then noticed that James wasn't with them.

"Come on Prongs! We can't stay here all day!" said Sirius.

"I'll meet you guys in the castle. I uh, have something I have to do..." said James

Sirius then spotted Lily, and knew that he would want to go and talk to him.

"Meet you in the common room..." said Sirius. They left.

James walked over to where Lily was sitting with her friends.

"Hi Lily." said James

"Oh," she said. "hi." her friends giggled.

"How are you?" he asked

"Fine" she said

"Want to come for a walk with me?" he asked

"Ok." she said. "See you guys later." she said to her friends.

They walked around Hogsmead, until they reached the Shrieking Shack.

"Hey Lily." said James

"Yeah?"

"I got you something..."

"You did? Oh thanks!" she said.

"Here it is." he gave her the flower.

"Oh it's so pretty James!" she hugged him.

"You know James." she said.

"Your not that bad. I've been watching you lately, and you really are becoming a better person."

"Really?" he asked her

"Yeah..."

"You want to go out with me then?" he asked

"Yeah, okay."

Then, suddenly, he reached out and kissed her. But to his surprise, she didn't stop him! They kept on kissing for what seemed an hour to him, but he didn't care, this was what he wanted for years! He had finally reached his goal.

When they finally broke apart, he found his voice back.

"I really like you Lily," said James

"And I really like you." she said.

"We should get going, though, or my friends will get worried." said Lily blushing furiously.

"Yeah." said James

They walked away, and when they finally reached her friends, he said goodbye. Then ran up to the castle. He couldn't wait to tell hi friends!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

James ran up to Gryffindor tower whistling tunelessly. He was still grinning when he reached his friends, who were finishing their homework.

"What took you so long?" asked Sirius. "We've finished all of our homework!"

"No we haven't Sirius." said Remus. "We still have Transfiguration."

"I'm sick of this," said Sirius slamming his book shut. "What did you and Lily do? Did she injure you again?"

"No," he said still grinning

"Then what happened???" asked Sirius

James told them what had happened.

"I can't believe it!" said Sirius shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah right," scoffed Remus

"But it's true! We even kissed!" said James

"Did you give her the flower?" asked Peter

"Yeah, and I think she really liked it..." said James

"So," said Sirius. "You guys are together now? As in, girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"I guess so... Well, I hope so!" said James

"Did you ask her out?" asked Peter

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot! I did ask her out, and she said yes!" remembered James

"Cool" said Remus returning to his homework.

"That means that you guys will have to go next month without me." he said

"That's ok, Prongs, we can live without you." teased Remus.

"I can't believe it." said James, still shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's your dream come true," said Sirius while putting an arm around him. "We'll be there to give you a tissue when she dumps you."

"NO WAY!" said James. "Now that she finally likes me, we're going to get married."

Sirius sniggered. "Well, to take your thoughts off Lily, lets go to the grounds and practice transforming."

"Ok..." they said in at once.

They walked off to the grounds, under the Invisibility Cloak. When they finally arrived to the edge of the forbidden forest, they saw Snape and Lily.

"Lets go listen to what they say." whispered James

They slowly walked over to the two of them, who were sitting together. Then listened quietly.

"You won't believe what just happened to me, Sev!" said Lily

"What happened?"

"James just asked me out!" she said happily.

"James? You mean... James _Potter?"_

"Yup!"

"Why? I thought we both agreed that he was a stupid git!" he said

"He's getting better, Severus, he hasen't even jinxed you for a long time!" said Lily hotly.

"Well." said Snape. "If you want to go out with him, then that's the end of our friendship."

"So who do you choose?" he asked. "_Him,_ or me?"

"You know what, sev?" she asked rising. "I choose him. Do you know why?"

"NO I DON'T!" he screamed.

"You aren't being fare to him. He really is a better person!" she turned to leave.

"No! Lily wait!" he said. "Don't you know what he did to me??"

"Yeah. But he's getting better! And if you can't be happy for us, then. Then go and leave me and him alone." she stormed away. James could have sworn that she heard a sob before she turned the corner.

"I have to go and see her.'' said James.

"No, Snape would see you and he might attack." said Remus.

"I DON'T CARE." he said

"Ok fine, but stay under the cloak until were around the corner." said Sirius. They walked as quickly as they could around the corner.

"Where is she?" asked Peter.

"Get the map out, and quick!" said James.

The took out the map, and found Lily in the

astronomy tower.

"See you guys in the common room later..." said James, taking off at full speed.

He found Lily sobbing in a corner. He slowly walked over to her, as if afraid to scare her away.

"Lily?" he asked quietly

She looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Hi James." she managed to say

"Are you ok?"

"No. I hate Snape how could he be so stupid?" she continued to cry.

"It's ok, I don't like him very much either, and nether do my other friends... We al think he's a slimy git."

He heard something between a sob, and a laugh.

"He only got mad because I said that I liked you..."

"It's ok Lily, you don't have to tell me."

She hugged him. "Thanks James."

"Do you feel a little better?"

"Yeah, a little, I think we should go up to the Tower, you know, because they'll get worried.."

"Wait, Lily." He said. "I need to tell you something."

She stopped and sat down next to him again.

"Yes?"

"What would you say if I told you that I could transform into a stag?"

"I'd say yeah right."

"Well, I can transform into a Stag..."

She stared at him. "Yeah right."

"I'll show you." He transformed and ran around the tower. He came back and said, "But you can't tell anybody."

"You're an animagus!"

"Yeah, but I'm not registered, so if you tell, I'll get sent to Azkaban."

"Oh I won't tell anyone. But this is just amazing!"

"Yeah, but it's not just me, my friends are to."

"What do they transform into?"

"Sirius turns into a black dog, and Peter into a rat."

"What about Remus?"

"You promise you won't be angry, and never talk to him again?"

"Promise."

"Well, Remus is a werewolf."

Lily gaped at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much why we became animagi. Because, since he's with animals, he doesn't hurt himself as much."

"Oh James! What if he killed you one day?"

"He won't, don't worry, but you can't tell anyone, because nobody would ever talk to him again. Ok?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody."

"Well, then, should we go?" asked James

"Yeah, and thanks for telling me your secret."

"Your welcome."

They walked over to Gryfinndor tower together, and then said goodbye.

James walked over to his dormitory and found his friends working on their pile of homework.

"Hi." said James

They all looked up. "Hi," said Sirius.

"What happened to you and Lily?" asked Remus.

"You guys." he said. "We can trust Lily."

All three of them looked confused. Then James explained.

"Don't get mad at me, ok? But I told Lily that we were Animagi, and that you were a werewolf Remus."

"WHAT?" bellowed Sirius

"What did she say?" asked Remus.

"She said that she would never tell anyone about it. And she wasn't mad at you Remus." he said. "And don't worry, she isn't like some people."

"At least you told Lily, and not someone else." said Remus. "I trust Lily. She's nice to me, and I know she won't tell anyone. You didn't tell anyone else, did you?"

"Of course I didn't!" he said.

"Moving on, moving on... Did you guys kiss?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, right before we came in to the common room. But not for very long..." said James. Peter giggled.

"Oh shut up, Wormtail." said Sirius.

"Fine." said Peter.

"Did you tell them that we were Animagi to?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah." he said. "She thought it was cool."

"It is."

"So," said Remus. "When are you guys going to see each other again?"

"I dunno, maybe tomorrow, should we go down to dinner? I'm hungry." said James.

They all went made their way to the great hall. On their way there, they saw Snape lurking around in a corner. Clutching a Potions book. The Marauders made their way towards the Gryfindor table, and sat down.

As James helped himself to mashed potatoes, he saw Lily sitting a few feet away from him. He considered for a moment whether he should go and sit with her, but decided not to, because he thought that his friends might laugh at him.

They had a very peaceful dinner. And at the end, they decided to go for a walk around the grounds. On their way there, they Snape again. James considered for a moment to go and jinx him, but remembered Lily and walked the other way.

About fifteen minutes later, he felt himself be lifted into the air by his ankle. He turned around in mid air, and tried to see who did it. To his surprise, Snape had done it, and was about to jinx him. He screamed for Sirius, Remus, and Peter to help him, but to his surprise, they were frozen, because Snape frozen them also.

"Put me down, Snape!" he screamed.

"NO!!! I HATE YOU!" he screamed. "SO YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN COME AND MESS EVERYONES FRIENDSHIP UP? LILY WAS MY FRIEND! AND YOU RUIND THAT! SO I WILL NOW HURT YOU!!!!!!!!

Then suddenly, Lily appeared out of no where and nocked Snape down, freed Sirius, Remus, and Peter, and took James from out of the air.

"Are you ok James?" se asked helping him up.

"Yeah, I guess so... Can I jinx him?" he asked hopefully.

"No, let's just let him leave, then tell Dumbledore. He might even get expelled for this." she seamed a little sad, though...

"Thanks Lily," he said. "Why were you out on the grounds by yourself?"

"I was trying to find you guys." She said to all four of them.

"Why?"

"To wish you guys good luck tomorrow. You do remember that it's full moon, don't you?"

"Of course we do." said Sirius.

"Well then, good luck, you guys, and Remus, I hope you don't hurt yourself very much..." She turned to leave.

"Bye Lily!" they all said.

"Bye." she said, and good luck!" And she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The next day, James, Sirius and Peter went off to their first class, which was Charms. Remus had the day off, because it was full moon, so the teachers wanted him to rest.

So, when they got to class, they sat down in their usual seats, which were at the back. Then the lesson started. That day, they were going to learn how to use a summoning charm. James and Sirius got it on their first try, and spent the rest of the lesson summoning each others stuff. It took Peter the whole lesson to get it, and he still hadn't mastered it.

After the lesson, they made their way back to the common room, only to find Remus there saying he had finished all his homework.

"You'll have to let us copy..." said James while picking up his bag and taking out his potions essay.

"Did you finish your Potions essay?" asked James

The smile faded from Remus' face. "I forgot about that one. Ah darn... I've been here the whole morning with nothing to do-" he kept on mumbling darkly.

"We've got about an hour for lunch, so I think we can all finish our essays..." said James.

"Yeah, I just hope that one hour goes by quickly..." muttered Sirius.

i i i i

For lunch, they had turkey and pea soup. They all ate quickly, so that they could go and play quidditch. James was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, so he had access to al of the balls, and everything. Sirius was also on his team.

The reason they went out, was because James had gotten a new broom from his mom as an early birthday present. It was a Shooting Star, and it was really fast. James was very proud of it.

When they were out in the quidditch pitch, Lily appeared. James decided to go really high, so that Lily would notice him. She did, and waved at him. He waved back. Then, she sat down in the stands, watching.

After Quidditch practice, they all went and said hi. She said she had came to give Remus his book that he had forgot in class, but James knew she had came to see him.

All four of them walked up to the castle together for dinner. But Lily didn't sit with them, she went off with her friend Mandy, so that they could finish their homework over dinner.

In the middle of dinner, Remus said that he really should be going to the hospital wing, so that he could get to the Whomping Willow in time. He said bye, and then ran to the hospital wing.

After dinner, when the moon was already up in the sky, James, Sirius, and Peter decided that they should go with Remus. So they walked through the grounds until they reached the Whomping Willow, a gigantic tree that tried to kill anyone who would try to get by it.

But they knew the trick, so they prodded a knot of the big tree, and it went stiff. Then they went by. There was a tunnel under the big tree that led to the Shrieking Shack, so they followed it.(They transformed first)

Once they got into the shack, they found a fully grown werewolf, and they kept it company. They knew that this was Remus, so they wanted to be nice to him. They could tell he was in a lot of pain.

i i i i

After the night finally was over, they walked over to Remus, who was a human again, and told him that he would have to go, because if Madame Pomfre, the healer, were to find them there, they were in trouble. Poor Remus had cuts and bruises all over him.

They walked under the invisibility cloak, and saw the healer running through the grounds towards the whomping willow.

"Poor Remus." said James sadly. "It's not his fault that he's like that..."

"Yeah, and what I can't believe is that some people don't like werewolfs, just because they don't like that." said Sirius in disgust.

"I feel sorry for him." said Peter.

They walked back to Gryffindor tower in silence.

Remus didn't turn up until the end of the day. He had a patch over his eye, and a bunch of scratches and scars. He said that he didn't feel well, and that he had to go to bed. They didn't object, and went down stairs to finish their homework.

Halfway through their homework, Lily came over to see James. Then, they walked around the grounds together.

"How did last night go?" asked Lily.

"Fine."

"How's Remus doing?"

"Fine."

There was a long pause. Then James said. "Hey Lily, you look really great tonight. Well actually, you always look good..."

"You look good to, James." said Lily

"Thanks.."

They were reaching forward, then Lily's friend called to her.

"LILY! LILY!" called Mandy.

"IM OVER HERE MANDY!!!!!" yelled Lily looking annoyed.

Soon, Lily's friend came running over.

"Lily! Come quick!"

"Come where?" asked Lily.

"Come, Mc Gonagle is looking for you. And for you, James. You should come quick! It sounded important!"

"Come on, James, it sounds important!" she took off running behind her friend Mandy. James sighed, but then followed.

Once they arrived to Mc Gonagle's office, Mandy said bye, and left. Then their head of house looked at them.

"You both know that we need a new prefect's this year, so Dumbledore and I decided that you two would be perfect for the job." she said

If you accept, you would both be prefects. If you decline, we will give the badge to someone else. So will you please decide now?" she asked.

"I'd love to be a prefect." said Lily. "I accept."

"Ok," said Mc Gonagle she got a badge out of her cabinet that said "Prefect". "here you go, Lily." she said, presenting her with the badge.

"Potter?" she asked. "Have you decided whether you want to be a prefect?"

"Yeah," he said. "I want to be a prefect."

"Ok," said Mc Gonagle giving him a badge that looked just like Lily's "here potter..."

"So, since you two are prefects, you can use the prefect bathroom, the password for that is "Rain Drop."

"I'm sure Lily will explain all the rules to you , Potter, I really must go, so have fun with your badges! Good bye!" And with that, she shooed them out of her office.

Once they were outside, they finally found their voices back.

"This is so cool!!!!" said Lily.

"Yeah," said James absentmindedly.

"What's wrong, James?" she asked

"Well, nothing, it's just that Sirius and Remus and Peter might laugh at it..."

"But you shouldn't be embarrassed, James! Most people would do anything to be a prefect!"

"Yeah, I know."

"We should go, it's really late."

"Yeah, see you later, I'm going to the bathroom..."

"Ok, see you, James!"

And she was gone.

James walked over to the bathroom, and washed his hands. He didn't really need to use the bathroom, so he made his way up to the common room.

**Authors Note: I hope I'll have time to write more of this fic soon, but please review!**

**-Icetail**


End file.
